Toi, mon arc en ciel
by the Children of the Death Mark
Summary: Je suis tombé amoureux de toi il y a bien longtemps, juste parce que le ciel est passé du gris au bleu. Destins liés de Ryûichi et Tohma. LEMON SONGFIC
1. La pluie

**Titre : **Toi, mon arc-en-ciel…

**Genre :** TS Songfic slash Ryûichi Sakuma / Seguchi Tohma

**Résumé :** _Je suis tombé amoureux de toi il y a bien longtemps, juste parce que le ciel est passé du gris au bleu_. Destins liés de Ryûichi et Tohma. LEMON SONGFIC

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimers :** Persos de « Gravitation » de Maki Murakami, la chanson « Good Friday » de Cocorosie et « Sleepless beauty » des Nittle Grasper.

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture : **Cocorosie - _Good Friday_

**Note :** paroles de la chanson :

I once fell in love with you  
Just because the sky turned from grey  
Into blue  
It was a good Friday  
The streets were open and empty  
No more passion play  
On st. Nicholas avenue  
I believe in st. Nicholas  
Its a different type of Santa Claus

**Note 2 :** pour les non-nippophiles (ou les non-habitués), petit rappel sur la façon dont les japonais s'appellent : 

nom de famille + suffixe "san" : marque de respect et de distance affective.

prénom + suffixe "san" : marque de respect mais personne plus proche.

prénom + suffixe "chan" : marque d'intimité (famille ou ami) - cette idée d'intimité est renforcée si on emploie le diminutif du prénom.

* * *

**1ERE PARTIE : la pluie**

_I once fell in love with you / Just because the sky turned from grey / Into blue…  
_

_Je suis tombé amoureux de toi il y a bien longtemps, juste parce que le ciel est passé du gris au bleu… _

_Dès lors, nous ne sommes plus quittés. Rien ne nous séparait, pas même quand tu es parti aux Etats-Unis pour y prendre des contacts. Nos retrouvailles n'en ont été qu'intensifiées. Etre avec toi était un éternel ciel bleu. Aucun nuage, aucun vent froid. Juste l'éclat lumineux de ton regard et le soleil de ton sourire. _

_Le beau temps ne dure pas. Le nôtre aura duré presque vingt ans. Nous nous sommes connus, enfants ; nous nous sommes amusés, adolescents ; nous nous sommes aimés hommes, puis quittés._

_Trois ans se sont écoulés depuis mon départ. Les choses ont changé, nous avons changé. L'avion atterrit dans quelques minutes et je suis très excité et inquiet de te revoir. Comment es-tu, Tohma-chan ? Seras-tu à l'aéroport à m'attendre ?_

* * *

Quand Ryûichi descendit de l'avion, il y avait Noriko et Mr K. Son cœur se serra. Ainsi Seguchi n'était pas venu. Il avait repassé la scène de leurs retrouvailles des milliers de fois dans sa tête et là, tout espoir éclata comme une bulle de savon. Noriko lui sauta dessus, manquant de le renverser. 

« Ryû-chan ! Tu es magnifique ! Tu m'as manqué ! Comment s'est passé ton vol ? Tu as faim ? Tu veux te reposer un peu ? »

Le chanteur ne put que sangloter doucement. Il se laissa entraîner à l'extérieur de l'aéroport.

« Ryû-chan ! Ne pleure pas ! Tu es enfin rentré chez toi !!!! »

La jeune femme pleurait elle aussi, mais de joie… Une goutte venant du ciel, puis deux, puis trois les tirèrent de leur étreinte. Noriko tira Ryûichi et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture que K conduisait. Cheveux Violets bavassa tout le trajet, énumérant tous les potins de ces dernières années. Machin avait rencontré Bidule, Truc s'était cassé une jambe au ski, Tohma-chan s'était marié et avait monté la maison de production : NG Prod, Je-sais-pas-qui avait ouvert un restaurant. Tohma… marié ?? Tohma… _marié…_

Sakuma pâlit légèrement et serra sa peluche contre son cœur. Il n'écoutait plus.

« Tohma-chan… est… marié ?, réussit-il difficilement à articuler.

- Oui ! Tu ne savais pas ??? Ça fait deux ans pourtant ! Oh ! Je suis étonnée que tu ne le saches pas. »

Lui n'était pas étonné de ne pas le savoir. Etant donné la manière dont ils s'étaient séparés, pourquoi auraient-ils gardé le contact ?

« Eh ! Ryûichi ! Ça va ? »

Le chanteur regarda son amie. Elle avait l'air inquiet :

« Ryû-chan ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu es tout pâle ? Tu as trop mangé dans l'avion ? Et ne serre pas ce pauvre Kumagoro ! Tu vas l'étouffer ! »

_J'ai pris mon air benêt et j'ai ri. _

« Noooooon ! C'est pas moi qui aie trop mangé dans l'avion, c'est Kuma-chan !

- Il a bon dos, ton Pinou ! », rétorqua gentiment la jeune femme.

Noriko avait toujours connu son ami avec le lapin rose mais personne ne savait depuis combien de temps exactement Ryûichi avait sa peluche. Personne excepté Tohma… Ryûichi soupira. Tout cela remontait à si loin. Ils n'étaient que des enfants. Le chanteur devait avoir sept ans. Il pleuvait à verse. Une bande de sa classe lui avait volé son doudou, une girafe bleue, l'avait mise en pièce et jetée dans les toilettes. Les méchants enfants réservaient le même sort à Ryûichi mais Tohma était intervenu. D'un an leurs aînés, il effraya la bande qui s'échappa sans demander son reste. Ryûichi ne sut jamais ce qui s'était passé et comment Tohma avait fait. Malheureux, le petit enfant qui avait perdu sa girafe s'était isolé du monde et se recueillait, pleurant à chaudes larmes sur les maigres restes de tissu bleu. Tohma avait monté la garde puis avait ramené le pauvre Ryûichi chez lui. Le lendemain, il avait amené sa peluche de naissance, Kumagoro, et l'offrit à Ryûichi pour le consoler.

« Tu ne seras jamais seul comme ça et il te protègera, lui avait dit le petit garçon blond. Il sait même se battre. Quand quelqu'un t'embête, tu prends Kuma-chan et le fait voler vers l'ennemi. C'est le Kumagoro magical beam. »

Depuis ce jour, le lapin rose et le chanteur ne s'étaient plus quittés.

La voiture roulait toujours à travers la ville. La circulation était importante à cette heure-là de la journée mais K avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

« Je suis étonnée que Tohma ne t'ai rien dit pour son mariage, » répéta Noriko, toujours intriguée.

Nouveau soupir de Ryûichi. Si elle avait su ce qu'il s'était passé entre le chanteur et le claviériste trois ans auparavant, elle n'aurait pas autant insisté.

* * *

_Flash-back, trois ans plus tôt…_

La tournée nationale avait été fantastique et s'était soldée par quatre concerts exceptionnels à Tokyo au lieu des deux dates prévues. Ces vacances étaient plus que méritées avant un retour aux studios pour la préparation de leur troisième album. Noriko partait avec sa petite famille dans la baie d'Ise, son mari ayant pu avoir des congés.

« Et toi, Ryû-chan, tu fais quoi ? Vous partez quelque part avec Kumagoro ?, demanda Tohma.

- On va manger des glaces !, s'exclama gaiement le chanteur. Mais pas trop parce que sinon Kuma-chan ne rentrera plus dans ses petits vêtements roses. Il est gourmand, murmura-t-il sur un ton de confidence.

- J'en connais un autre de gourmand… Ça vous dirait de passer quelques jours avec moi ?

- Ouuiiiiiii !!! Tu vas où Tohma-chan ?

- Dans une retraite au calme, un sanctuaire caché dans les montagnes mystiques de l'Hokkaido..., répondit-il mystérieusement.

- Retraite ? Tu arrêtes de jouer ? »

Le musicien rit. Non, il n'arrêtait pas le groupe ! Il allait dans un ancien temple bouddhiste, là où les sages se retrouvaient pour méditer. De nos jours, le temple avait été aménagé pour accueillir ceux qui cherchaient calme et repos. Le rotenburo du temple le délasserait des fans et de la foule. Alors, Ryûichi voulait-il venir ??? Bien sûr ! Il applaudit ! Il adorait les sources chaudes et les bains en plein air.

« Bien... On part après-demain ? Vous serez prêts ? Je sais à quel point Kumagoro peut être long pour choisir ses affaires.

- Tu n'as qu'à nous aider Tohma-chan !, rit le brun.

- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant de partir.

- Tohma-chan veut passer du temps avec Mika-chan, gloussa le chanteur.

- Je dois rendre visite à la famille Uesugi, en effet, confirma Tohma avec un sourire sans chaleur. Mais ça ne sera pas long, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, on va passer des super vacances rien que nous deux !

- En amoureux avec Kuma-chan.

- Oui, répondit le claviériste, un sourire chaud aux lèvres. Allez, file sinon Mr. K va me tuer, » conclut-il en donnant une petite tape sur ses fesses.

Ryûichi déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue et après un signe de la main énergique, il courut vers son manager. Tohma, lui, héla un taxi et s'y engouffra.

Le chanteur était surexcité et ne choisit que ses plus beaux vêtements. Il adorait Tohma ! Non, il ne l'adorait pas, il l'aimait. Et là, ils allaient être seuls…

ooOOoo

Les une heure trente de vol entre Tokyo et Sapporo s'écoulèrent rapidement. Là, ils louèrent une voiture et arrivèrent au bout de quarante-cinq minutes à l'entrée d'un temple.

« C'est un lieu de méditation alors... je vais être calme, expliqua Ryû.

- Tu peux être toi-même, on ne sera que toi, Kuma-chan et moi.

- Pas de moines ? Tu as loué l'endroit ?

- Plus ou moins. En fait, les moines n'utilisent plus cet endroit que comme source de revenus pour les gens en quête de repos et je connais un moine qui a écouté ma demande.

- Pourtant... je suis pas toujours reposant. Je vais... me reposer de moi-même, soupira-t-il, un imperceptible éclair de lassitude dans le regard.

- Je suis sûr que ces vacances nous feront le plus grand bien, à toi comme à moi. »

C'était un petit temple modeste. Ils sortirent les bagages de la voiture et Tohma lui fit faire le tour. Il y avait trois chambres sobres, une petite cuisine, un coin d'eau et des bains à l'extérieur. A 11h30 et 19h, une gentille vieille dame viendrait pour entretenir les bains et préparer les repas.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas été tous les deux, murmura Ryûichi.

- C'est vrai... trop longtemps… Je te montre ta chambre et on va prendre un bain pour se détendre du voyage ?

- Ouiiiii, » couina le brun.

Les deux jeunes hommes se préparèrent chacun dans leur chambre mais c'est Ryûichi qui fut prêt le premier. Sa serviette autour de la taille, il attendit son ami sur le seuil de sa chambre qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Ce dernier le prit par la main :

« Viens, c'est par là, » expliqua Tohma en l'entraînant par la main vers le rotenburo.

Sakuma frémit légèrement :

« Tu ne m'as jamais pris par la main…, murmura-t-il. Ah si… »

Et un joli sourire éclaira les traits fins du chanteur.

« Ah oui ? Et quand ?, demanda Tohma.

- Quand on s'est rencontrés… Je pleurais et tu m'as ramené chez moi… J'avais sept ans.

- Oui… C'est vrai. »

Les bains étaient composés d'un bassin d'environ quatre mètres sur trois creusé naturellement dans la roche. Il fallait faire attention car la profondeur allait de quarante centimètres à un mètre quarante. Une barrière de bambou protégeait l'eau légèrement fumante. Seguchi dénoua sa serviette et la posa sur un petit banc en bambou. Sakuma déglutit. Il était en plein rêve.

« Ça me rappelle quand on prenait notre douche ensemble, parfois, murmura le blond en retirant la serviette de Ryûichi. On a bien grandi depuis, dit-il en contemplant son ami. Tu viens, Ryû-chan ? »

Une fois de plus, le chanteur accepta la main offerte.

« Attention, c'est chaud, » l'avertit le claviériste.

Ryû se glissa avec volupté dans l'eau chaude en gémissant doucement :

« J'adoooooore l'eau chaude. »

Il ferma les yeux et savoura la sensation de chaleur. Il ne les rouvrit qu'une fois installé. Seguchi s'assit à ses côtés et ne put détacher ses yeux de son ami. Ryû s'aperçut de l'insistance du regard.

« On dirait que tu ne m'as jamais vu, » gloussa-t-il.

Pris en faute, le blond rougit et détourna vivement le regard. Il n'avait pas voulu le gêner.

« Ça... ne me gênait pas…

- Ryû-chan..., commença Tohma, en le regardant à nouveau.

- Tout va bien ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas. Ces derniers temps... ont été tellement intenses que je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je crois.

- C'est... la tournée puis... ça devient sérieux avec Mika-chan.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça... »

Seguchi s'interrompit. C'était douloureux de parler. Il ne savait pas quels mots employer ou pas. Pourtant l'endroit était propice. Attention, il n'avait pas choisi d'amener Ryûichi ici dans le but de lui parler mais… la quiétude environnante s'y prêtait tellement… Il poursuivit donc.

« On se connaît depuis... si longtemps. Tu sais que je t'ai toujours aimé, tu es mon meilleur ami. Mais... Mais quand... quand je te vois sur scène... tu es tellement magnifique... Tellement... »

Ryû posa sa main sur celle de son ami, comme pour l'encourager. Tohma sursauta à ce contact.

« La musique... ça fait briller, expliqua simplement Ryûichi.

- Toi tu ne brilles pas... Tu es un dieu, » susurra Tohma.

L'autre musicien lui effleura la joue de sa main libre et, presque inconsciemment, il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Sakuma mais se reprit et recula.

« Pa... pardon.., bredouilla-t-il. Pardonne-moi. »

Il s'éloigna mais le brun le retint :

« Tu… Tu en as envie ? »

Tohma resta sans voix de longues secondes. Il parvint enfin à répondre :

« J'en meurs d'envie... »

Le cœur de Ryûichi explosa. Sans réfléchir, il glissa vers son ami et grimpa sur lui à califourchon. Il passa une main hésitante dans les cheveux blonds et colla presque ses lèvres à celles de Tohma :

« Tu es sûr ? »

Pas de réponse. Pas de réponse verbale du moins car une des mains du claviériste caressa la hanche du brun et son regard criait « J'ai envie de toi mais j'ai peur. »

« Tu es déjà allé avec un garçon ?, demanda doucement Ryû.

- Non…, répondit-il dans un souffle. Et… et toi ?

- Parfois… oui… »

Dès le début de sa sexualité, Ryûichi avait aboli les barrières fille et garçon. Il papillonnait de l'un à l'autre indifféremment. Parmi ses partenaires, il avait juste recherché un bien-être presque enfantin. Il pensait que le sexe lui apporterait l'amour, ou du moins le remplacerait. Mais à chaque fois il était déçu. Il manquait toujours quelque chose. Il poursuivait sa quête sans distinction de genre.

« Apprends-moi, s'il te plait…, » le supplia presque Tohma.

Faisant fi de son attachement à Mika-chan, il embrassa Tohma. D'abord sans la langue mais au deuxième baiser, Tohma l'invita à la glisser sa langue en entrouvrant doucement ses lèvres. Ryû s'insinua dans sa bouche et commença à onduler contre lui.

Gourmand, Seguchi approfondit le baiser pour le goûter pleinement. Il laissa même glisser une main le long du torse et l'explora. Jamais il n'avait touché de garçon mais il y avait souvent pensé et là, c'était Ryû de surcroît. Les caresses ardentes du brun contrastaient avec les caresses timides du blond sur le dos… puis la chute des reins… puis la fesse ferme…

« Dis-moi si je m'y prends mal... Je... Je ne suis pas très doué.

- Tu embrasses très bien, Seguchi-san, le réconforta Ryûichi.

- Tu m'inspires, Sakuma-san, » gloussa Tohma avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de son ami.

Tohma le prit par la taille et inversa leurs positions : lui aussi voulait se frotter. Le claviériste l'embrassa puis égara ses lèvres sur le visage, puis le cou tendre. Ses mains, elles, exploraient chaque centimètre carré de peau. Il ondulait de plus en plus frénétiquement. Il saisit une main coquine de Ryûichi, la porta à sa bouche et l'embrassa, le regard en feu. Après moult baisers, il délivra enfin la main et la fit glisser sur son cou, son torse, son ventre et l'amena à sa destination : son sexe gorgé de plaisir et d'envie. Ryû enroula ses doigts sur le sexe offert.

« Ryû-chaaaan..., » murmura Tohma en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son futur amant, se laissant aller contre lui et saisissant aussi son sexe dur.

Ils se caressèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

« Tu veux me faire l'amour ?, murmura Ryû au creux de l'oreille et la grignotant.

- Oui, souffla Tohma. J'ai... J'ai tellement envie de toi... »

Le chanteur repoussa gentiment son futur amant. Il s'allongea dans l'eau, en appui sur ses coudes. Il écarta malicieusement ses cuisses et enjoignit Tohma à venir. Ce qu'il fit, le soutenant aux hanches.

« Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas…, » sourit le brun en l'attirant contre lui.

Ryûichi n'était pas particulièrement accro du sexe violent mais il eut peur que la préparation effraie Tohma et brise la magie du moment. Si tout se passait bien la première fois, ils auraient l'occasion d'approfondir l'art de faire l'amour à un homme. En attendant, il voulait Tohma, doué ou pas.

Seguchi se pencha pour l'embrasser et glissa sa main pour le guider sous l'eau. Il pénétra doucement et totalement Ryûichi et en geignit de plaisir. C'était si chaud et si étroit…

« Mon Ryûichi… Mon Ryûichi… »

Avant que le concerné ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa violemment et bougea en lui. Il maintint toujours Ryûichi aux hanches pour le pénétrer plus facilement et lui fit l'amour avec délice, sentant les mains de son amant sur ses fesses et son dos. Il se redressa et entraîna Ryûichi avec lui, en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Il resta accroupi dans l'eau et souleva le chanteur pour des pénétrations profondes et intenses. Les halètements et les griffures de son amant eurent raison de sa volonté. Il ne put se retenir davantage :

« Ryû... Ryû-chan... c'est..., gémit-il en se mordant la lèvre, je vais... Ooooh... »

Et il jouit dans un cri rauque et fit quelques va-et-vient puis s'arrêta, bouleversé par cette première expérience homosexuelle absolument intense et fabuleuse. Il étreignit Ryûichi contre son cœur.

« Tohma-chan... C'était si boooon…

- Oui... je savais que tu étais merveilleux, ça ne pouvait être meilleur. »

Le claviériste glissa sa main entre eux et sentit l'érection toujours présente de son amant :

« Je n'ai pas bien fini quelque chose, je crois… »

Toujours en lui, il le masturba doucement en grignotant ses lèvres avec amour. Le chanteur se tortillait de plaisir et jouit dans un petit cri.

« J'aime quand tu as ce regard..., murmura Tohma en l'embrassant tendrement et chastement, le laissant un peu respirer.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de le revoir..., » gloussa Ryûichi les joues rosies de plaisir et le regard pétillant.

Et ce regard, Tohma eut l'occasion de le revoir des dizaines de fois pendant ces trois jours idylliques. Ils firent l'amour au petit déjeuner, au déjeuner et la nuit. La nuit et le jour se mélangeaient. Leur seul repère temporel était l'employée du monastère. Les deux amants restaient discrets le temps qu'elle était là mais à peine partie ils reprenaient l'éducation sexuelle du claviériste. Seguchi voulait toujours en savoir plus sur les plaisirs et pour une fois, Ryûichi lui apprit quelque chose. Mieux, il lui apprit ce qu'aucune femme ne lui avait fait découvrir. Il ouvrit une à une les portes des délices et le musicien découvrit des voluptés insoupçonnées.

Au matin du quatrième jour, Tohma se dit qu'il fallait peut-être allumer son téléphone, au cas où…

Les dix messages vocaux et les six messages écrits de Mika le firent sombrer peu à peu dans des abysses de peur et d'incertitude. Il devait prendre une décision rapide et nette pour sortir de ce puits sans fond.

« Pika, pika. Pikaa, pikaaaa, chantonnait Ryûichi, beau comme le jour, dans son plus simple appareil, un plateau chargé de gourmandises. Tohma ! On avait dit pas de téléphone !, » gronda-t-il en posant le plateau.

Il grimpa sur le lit, sur son amant, dans l'espoir de lui enlever l'objet maudit. Tohma fixait toujours le dernier SMS de Mika. « mais T où, BB ? Ton trésor. » Il referma le téléphone et sut où était sa place. Et ça n'était pas ici, avec un autre homme nu, fut-ce Ryûichi. Il le repoussa gentiment et se leva.

« Je dois rentrer.

- Y a un problème ?, demanda le chanteur.

- Oui, il y a un problème.

- C'est grave ?

- Ecoute... ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, » expliqua Tohma en enfilant son pantalon.

Ryû ne comprit pas que c'était « lui » le problème. Ainsi, il sauta du lit, et courut s'habiller. Quelques minutes après, il revient habillé, mais débraillé, les vêtements jetés n'importe comment dans le sac qui fermait à peine et sa peluche rose sous le bras.

« Je suis prêt ! Tadam !, s'exclama-t-il tout fier sur le seuil de la chambre du claviériste.

- Tu... n'es pas obligé de partir, tu sais. Je... Ecoute, je vais essayer d'être clair, Ryûichi-san. »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils. Ryûichi-_san_ ? C'était bien la première fois en… C'était la _première_ fois que Tohma l'appelait ainsi !

« Ryûichi-san, reprit Tohma, ce qui s'est passé ici ces derniers jours... c'était merveilleux mais ça doit rester un merveilleux souvenir, pas un regret ou une erreur. On ne doit pas changer le cours de nos vies pour ça. Je compte sur toi pour n'en parler à personne, surtout pas Noriko. »

Cette fois, c'est Sakuma qui tomba dans un gouffre d'incompréhension. Tout tournait soudainement autour de lui et il se sentit faiblir. Il ne comprenait pas ou plutôt, il comprenait très bien, trop bien. Tohma tirait un trait sur ces jours magiques.

« Je vais retrouver Mika. Je vais là où je devrais être, prit la peine d'ajouter le blond pour bien mettre les choses au point.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- …

- Tu l'aimes ?, insista Ryûichi.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?, finit par cracher Tohma.

- Et moi ? Je... je comptais pas alors ? »

Kumagoro glissa de l'étreinte de Ryû et tomba sur le sol. Ryû baissa la tête. Tohma perdit un instant sa détermination pour laisser place à la tristesse mais il se reprit et redevint impassible :

« Ryûichi-san... Tu compteras toujours pour moi. Tu es spécial... mais on n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller.

- Je... Je ne me suis pas laissé aller. Je... Je t'aime. Depuis... Depuis des années !

- On est amis d'enfance, c'est normal Ryûichi-san. Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura Tohma en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Ne... Ne me touche pas, cracha Ryûichi en se dégageant violemment et reculant d'un pas. On a fait l'amour chaque jour, chaque nuit. Tu... Tu avais envie de moi ! »

Tohma se troubla encore mais ce fut passager et ses traits de durcirent :

« On aurait pas dû. Ryûichi-san... excuse-moi, mais je ne peux pas… »

… _t'aimer, _se dit pour lui-même le claviériste.

« Donc... Je n'étais qu'une... aventure.

- ... On va dire ça. »

Il ne s'effondra pas physiquement mais il ressentit comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

« A chacun des orgasmes que j'ai eus, c'est ton nom que j'ai soupiré. Chacune de mes larmes était pour toi. Mes rires aussi. C'est… C'est pour toi que je chante. Toi et toi seul. »

A ce moment-là quelque chose d'inattendu se produit en Ryûichi. Le garçon gentil, dévoué et amoureux se mua en homme déterminé et haineux.

« Et tu oses me dire que... je n'étais qu'une aventure ? Une AVENTURE ? Les aventures c'est les putes que je ramène, pas mon meilleur ami ! Pas mon amour !

- Ryûichi-san...

- ARRETE de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu es comme les autres ! Tu es PIRE ! Toi... je te faisais confiance mais au fond tu ne pensais qu'à une chose… baiser l'Idole. La défoncer, l'avilir, la souiller !!

- Non…, » murmura faiblement Tohma.

Avant qu'il puisse réagir, Ryûichi l'empoigna par le col de la chemise :

« Regarde-moi ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas tous ces gens qui se foutent de ma gueule parce que je n'ai pas continué l'école ou ceux qui ne me baisent que pour le palmarès ? »

Seguchi détourna le regard.

« Tu fais partie de ceux-là ? Hein ?

- Arrête !, s'exclama le blond en se dégageant.

- NON ! C'est toi qui vas arrêter, ordonna Ryûichi en le giflant brutalement. Tu es comme les autres. Tu t'arrêtes au sourire et à l'air niais mais derrière ça... je souffre et… je suis désespérément seul mais ça... tout le monde s'en fout tant que j'amuse la galerie. »

Pour la première fois, Tohma paniqua. La colère de Ryûichi était plus que palpable et la fin des Nittle Grasper aussi.

« R.. Ryû-chan..., tenta-t-il de le raisonner.

- Je suis un homme, je veux être aimé comme un homme pas… comme un meilleur ami et... tu m'as déçu, » conclut trop calmement Ryû.

Il ramassa la peluche, dernier vestige de son amitié avec Tohma, puis son sac et partit. Il prit les clés de voiture qu'il y avait sur le meuble près de l'entrée. Sur le seuil, il se retourna et cracha dans un ultime sursaut de colère :

« Crève en enfer, Seguchi. Et crèves-y seul. »

Le moteur de la voiture ronronna et s'éloigna. Tohma courut derrière lui mais Ryûichi Sakuma, l'adorable garçon au lapin rose et au cœur fragile comme du cristal, était déjà loin, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

* * *

_C'est un brusque orage qui a mis fin à ce qui aurait pu être la plus belle chose de ma vie. De notre vie, qui sait ? Nous avions délaissé les cerisiers aux pétales rose pâle virevoltants pour les hauteurs de l'Hokkaido et ses sources d'eau chaude. Nous étions seuls au monde dans notre paradis. Les mots tendres ont affronté leur timidité et se sont exprimés. Nos corps aussi ont parlé. Mais bien vite, les mots tendres se sont durcis et nos corps éloignés. Un hiver s'est installé entre nos deux cœurs. Tu as été froid et distant. Tu m'as rejeté. Le vent a recommencé à souffler et les nuages se sont amoncelés au-dessus de nos têtes. Nous étions venus chercher la paix dans ce temple mais nous n'y avons trouvé que nos malheurs. Je suis parti sur un coup de tête mais je n'aurais pas pu rester auprès de toi. Et toi, tu m'as laissé partir. Tu ne m'as pas retenu. Peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça. Quel avenir avions-nous ? Quel avenir avait cette petite flamme qui brûlait en nous mais qui était réprimée dans notre cœur ? Ne m'as-tu jamais aimé ? Ai-je mal interprété tes regards, tes attentions, ta tendresse ? _

_Les vents m'ont ramené vers toi. La voiture s'est arrêtée devant la salle de concert. Je suis fatigué. Oh j'ai dormi dans l'avion mais je ressens le décalage entre les deux continents. _

_Les Bad Luck sont fantastiques à ce qu'on m'a dit. J'ai insisté pour les voir. K nous trouve une place dans la foule en délire. Je sais que tu es là toi aussi. Dans les tribunes officielles. Mika est-elle à tes côtés ? Lui tiens-tu la main ? _

_Le concert devrait commencer. Pourquoi Shindo ne dit-il rien ?? Que se passe-t-il ? Je devais rester incognito mais je ne peux pas le laisser s'embourber. J'échappe à K et me coule jusqu'à la scène. Allez, Ryû-chan à toi de jouer !_

* * *

Le public commençait à s'agiter. Pourquoi le chanteur restait muet et qui était ce type qui venait vers la scène ? 

« _Ima mo todokanu hikari no kanata azayaka ni mau omoi wo egakou  
Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki wo osorenaide._ »

Un silence quasi religieux s'abattit sur la foule. Personne au Japon n'avait oublié cette voix profonde et rassurante. Elle s'était tue trois ans auparavant pour d'obscures raisons et elle revenait aujourd'hui. Le cœur des spectateurs s'emballa et tous laissèrent passer respectueusement le « chanteur surdoué » - comme la presse l'avait à juste titre surnommé - jusqu'à la scène. Ryûichi se débarrassa de sa casquette et de ses lunettes de soleil et grimpa aux côtés du Shindo Shuichi. Il posa son lapin sur une enceinte et poursuivit a cappella :

« _Todokanu hikari no kanata azayaka ni mau omoi wo egakou  
Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni Utsuru toki wo osorenaide. _»

Arrivé contre Shuichi, il le salua en s'inclinant et se retourna vers la foule :

« Salut TOKYO ! » salua-t-il plein d'entrain.

Encore sous le choc, le public ne dit rien. Un garçon brisa le silence :

« SAKUMA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!! »

Et la foule hurla, l'acclamant. L'ex-chanteur des Nittle Grasper réussit à ramener le calme.

« Et tout de suite les BAD LUUUUUUUCK», annonça-t-il après un petit clin d'œil à Shuichi.

Il s'inclina devant la foule et s'éclipsa en trottinant dans les backstages. Il revint sur la pointe des pieds récupérer Kuma-chan. Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements le salua et il rentra pour de bon en coulisse. Nakano Hiroshi, le bassiste, lança les premières notes de « No Style ». Les Bad Luck étaient gonflés à bloc, le public aussi. Le concert s'annonçait fabuleux.

* * *

**A suivre : **L'arc-en-ciel 

On espère que cette histoire vous plait. Que les fans de Ryûichi ne nous frapperont pas de le rendre si malheureux. A bientôt au prochain chapitre

Biz de Stellar et Kris.


	2. L'arc en ciel

**Titre : **Toi, mon arc-en-ciel…

**Genre :** TS Songfic slash Sakuma Ryûichi / Seguchi Tohma

**Résumé :** _Je suis tombé amoureux de toi il y a bien longtemps, juste parce que le ciel est passé du gris au bleu_. Destins liés de Ryûichi et Tohma. LEMON SONGFIC

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimers :** Persos de « Gravitation » de Maki Murakami, la chanson « Good Friday » de Cocorosie et « Sleepless beauty » des Nittle Grasper.

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture : **Cocorosie - _Good Friday_

**Note 0 : **c'est beau la fin d'une histoire comme ça pour la St Valentin :-D

**Note 1 :** paroles de la chanson :

I once fell in love with you  
Just because the sky turned from grey  
Into blue  
It was a good Friday  
The streets were open and empty  
No more passion play  
On st. Nicholas avenue  
I believe in st. Nicholas  
Its a different type of Santa Claus

**Note 2 :** pour les non-nippophiles (ou les non-habitués), petit rappel sur la façon dont les japonais s'appellent :

nom de famille + suffixe "san" : marque de respect et de distance affective.

prénom + suffixe "san" : marque de respect mais personne plus proche.

prénom + suffixe "chan" : marque d'intimité (famille ou ami) - cette idée d'intimité est renforcée si on emploi le diminutif du prénom.

* * *

**2E PARTIE : l'arc-en-ciel**

_Kiseki ni made meguiriaeru_

Par miracle, nous nous sommes rencontrés

_Ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue_

Maintenant, partout où la lumière ne peut s'infiltrer,

_Azayaka ni mau omoi egakou_

Nous dansons pour faire apparaître un rêve scintillant.

_Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni_

Ainsi, ces paroles qui te guident ne s'effaceront jamais.

_Utsuru toki wo osorenaide_

Ne crains pas les temps du changement.

_Todokanu hikari no yukue_

Partout où la lumière ne peut s'infiltrer,

_Azayaka ni mau omoi egakou_

Nous dansons pour faire apparaître un rêve scintillant.

_Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni_

Ainsi, ces paroles qui te guident ne s'effaceront jamais.

_Utsuru toki wo osorenaide_

Ne crains pas les temps du changement.

_Je reconnaîtrais ta voix entre mille. Je reconnaîtrais ces paroles entre toutes. _

_Ryûichi. Je ne pensais pas que te revoir me ferait aussi mal. Je ne pensais pas que t'entendre me troublerait autant. _Par miracle, nous nous sommes rencontrés_. Si je n'avais pas été là ce jour-là, que se serait-il passé ? Ces enfants t'auraient-ils tabassé, brisant ta magie par cet acte cruel ? Le rêve scintillant, nous l'avons créé. Nous avons réalisé notre rêve en formant les Grasper. Pourtant, mon vrai rêve c'était toi, Ryûichi. Uniquement toi. _

_Je suis tombé amoureux de toi il y a bien longtemps, juste parce que le ciel est passé du gris au bleu… _

_Toi aussi tu m'aimais. Mais contrairement à moi, tu ne craignais pas les temps du changement. Moi, j'ai été lâche et je t'ai perdu. Je t'ai blessé. Je t'ai laissé partir loin de moi. Depuis, mon ciel est resté gris. Désespérément gris et nuageux. _

_Ryûichi, mon amour, pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ?_

* * *

Pour le lancement des Bad Luck, Tohma Seguchi avait vu grand pour ses bébés. Tout le gratin mondain et les meilleurs journalistes musicaux avaient été invités à l'after dans les locaux de la NG Prod. Le concert avait été un véritable triomphe, malgré un début difficile sauvé de justesse par Ryûichi Sakuma. L'ex-chanteur des Nittle Grasper avait entendu parler des Bad Luck et avait contacté Noriko pour les rencontrer. Evidemment, Ryûichi ne s'était pas adressé directement au président de la NG. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés, et encore moins vus, depuis leur séjour en Hokkaido, trois ans auparavant. Sakuma était rentré en catastrophe à Tokyo et avait supplié K, leur manager, de partir le plus loin possible. En bon cerbère, K n'avait posé aucune question et avait tout fait pour protéger son poulain. A peine douze heures plus tard, Ryûichi était à Los Angeles dans la villa de la femme de l'Américain. K, lui, était resté à Tokyo pour attendre le retour de Tohma. 

« Tohma, regarde qui est là ! »

Mika le fit revenir au présent et il regarda dans la direction indiquée. Il vit Ryûichi s'avancer vers lui, K derrière lui telle une ombre protectrice. Tout dans le regard de l'Américain signifiait : « Au moindre geste déplacé, je te descends. » Mais Tohma n'avait pas besoin de savoir que le manager avait un gros flingue sur lui pour le craindre. Il pouvait presque encore ressentir dans sa mâchoire le gauche que lui avait collé K à son retour d'Hokkaido. Et entendre son avertissement : « Si tu refais pleurer Ryûichi, je te traquerai jusqu'à la mort. »

Comme si la dissolution des Nittle Grapser n'était pas assez dure comme ça. Comme si devoir organiser une conférence de presse à l'arrachée pour dire au Japon que leur groupe préféré se séparait n'était pas assez dur comme ça. Comme si trouver une excuse valable pour Noriko et leurs millions de fans n'était pas assez dur comme ça. Il avait fallu que K rajoute qu'il ne le laisserait plus s'approcher de Ryû-chan sous peine de se prendre une balle.

Mais après ces trois longues années de séparation, c'était un vrai bonheur pour Tohma de revoir son ami, malgré la crainte d'être rejeté. Le chanteur ne lui avait jamais paru aussi éblouissant. Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir moulant et un haut très sexy aux manches longues reliées au top par des lanières de cuir. La petite touche adorable était apportée par les longues oreilles de lapin qu'il arborait dans ses cheveux, retombant jusque sur ses épaules nues, et par la petite queue touffue blanche qui ornait l'arrière de son pantalon. Ainsi, même sexy comme un dieu de la scène qu'il était, Ryûichi était toujours en osmose avec Kumagoro, qu'il tenait serré contre lui comme une barrière de protection entre lui et le reste du monde. Au moment où son regard bleu sombre croisa celui de Tohma, celui-ci sentit que Sakuma ne lui avait pas vraiment pardonné. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Pourtant, tous deux affichèrent un sourire en s'approchant l'un de l'autre. Car quand bien même il y avait un froid entre Tohma et Ryûichi, Seguchi et Sakuma se devaient de paraître en bons termes.

« Ryûichi-san !, le salua-t-il, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

- Seguchi-san, répliqua assez froidement Ryûichi avant d'offrir un sourire sincère à la femme de Tohma, Mika.

- Tu as été éblouissant ce soir, merci pour les Bad Luck, » continua très professionnellement Tohma, le cœur serré face à la froideur de son ami.

Mais à quoi devait-il s'attendre ? Pourtant, la chanson de tout à l'heure… Ne lui était-elle pas adressée ? Une minute face à son ancien amant et il perdait déjà pied…

« Shu-chan est formidable !!, s'exclama Ryû très enjoué. Je l'aime !!

- Oui, il est très doué, ajouta Tohma avec un sourire doux. Il me rappelle un jeune prodige de ma connaissance. Il t'adule, tu sais. »

Le chanteur répondit au compliment pas un petit sourire et zappa à nouveau totalement Tohma pour ne parler qu'à sa femme.

« Félicitations pour votre mariage. Je regrette sincèrement de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt. Je vous aurais envoyé un cadeau !

- Merci, Ryû-chan, répondit-elle, souriante. Moi, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir vu. Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas pu te libérer. »

Ryûichi fronça les sourcils et se retint de jeter un regard noir à Tohma. Alors comme ça, il n'avait pas pu se libérer ? Il n'avait jamais eu d'invitation, oui !

« Oui, je suis… très tête en l'air et j'ai oublié de le dire à K, s'excusa-t-il.

- Oh, excusez-moi, les garçons, je crois qu'on m'appelle au secours, » s'excusa Mika.

Effectivement, à quelques mètres de là son frère, Eiri, lui faisait des signes. Shuichi était collé à lui comme une bestiole et le pauvre écrivain semblait désespéré.

« Bonne soirée, Mika-chan, lui dit Ryûichi.

- Amuse-toi bien, Ryû-chan… et… prends soin de toi, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard rapide à son mari.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kuma-chan et K-chan veillent. »

La jeune femme déposa un baiser d'au-revoir sur sa joue et partit décoller son frère de son petit ami un peu collant. Un grand silence s'installa entre les deux anciens membres des Grasper. Tohma allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand Ryûchi le devança.

« J'ai soif !, s'exclama-t-il en serrant son lapin. J'ai trop parlé. Bonne soirée, Seguchi-san ! »

Sans que l'ancien claviériste puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le chanteur s'esquiva et fut happé par la foule.

« Ryûichi ! Attends !!, » s'écria Tohma.

Mais c'était trop tard. Les oreilles roses avaient disparu de son champ de vision. Il le chercha quelques minutes puis abandonna. Si Ryûichi avait décidé de lui échapper, il ne le retrouverait pas. Ça avait toujours été comme ça depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Il n'osa pas demander à K où se trouvait son protégé et se résolut donc à s'exiler à son tour. Un peu de calme lui ferait du bien.

Tohma monta donc dans son bureau au dernier étage de l'immeuble de la NG Prod. Le front appuyé contre l'immense baie vitrée, un verre de whisky à la main, il ressentit après coup toute la peine que lui avait causée sa rencontre avec Ryûichi. L'étau qui enserrait son cœur se refermait de plus en plus, faisant remonter en lui toutes ses larmes qu'il retenait depuis trois ans. Les paupières brûlantes, il ferma les yeux espérant ne plus voir dans son propre reflet les yeux bleus emplis de tristesse et de colère de son Ryû-chan…

Une goutte, puis deux, puis trois… Les larmes manquèrent de peu le liquide ambré et échouèrent sur les doigts qui tenaient le verre. Ainsi, la pluie ne cesserait jamais. Les nuages recouvriraient à jamais son cœur. Le président Seguchi était réputé pour savoir toujours prendre les bonnes décisions, pour faire toujours les meilleures choses pour faire réussir les groupes signant sous son label. Mais Tohma savait qu'il y avait au moins une erreur qu'il regretterait toute sa vie. Celle de ne pas avoir choisi Ryûichi ce jour-là…

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et essuya ses joues. Un mouvement attira son regard. Une silhouette venait de quitter le bâtiment et semblait courir vers le parc d'en face. Une silhouette… avec des oreilles de lapins !

« Ryû-chan, », murmura Tohma en posant sa main à plat sur la vitre, comme s'il pouvait capturer son ami comme ça et l'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui, encore.

Le cœur battant, l'ancien claviériste ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il posa son verre sur son bureau et se précipita dans l'ascenseur. S'il avait une seule chance de parler avec Ryûichi, il devait la saisir…

Tohma courut jusqu'à perdre haleine. Il savait où allait le chanteur, ou du moins l'espérait-il. Ce parc était celui où ils jouaient, enfants. Ce parc était celui où Tohma avait offert Kumagoro à Ryûichi. Ce parc était celui où ils s'étaient fait surprendre par la pluie bien des années plus tard, alors que Tohma revenait d'un mois aux Etats-Unis. Il était parti chercher des contacts dans le monde rude de la musique et avait débusqué un trésor. Le meilleur manager du monde. K. Cet homme serait le garant de la protection de Ryûichi, quoi qu'il arrive. Grâce à lui, ils pourraient réaliser leur rêve et remonter à leur place, dans les étoiles. Ryûichi et Tohma s'étaient donnés rendez-vous là, dans leur parc, mais un orage avait éclaté. Ils s'étaient réfugiés sous le vieux kiosque en fer forgé et avaient attendu la fin de l'averse. En silence, ils avaient regardé la pluie se fondre dans le lac. Puis l'averse avait cessé. Une goutte, puis deux, puis trois. Tohma avait regardé Ryûichi alors que la pluie cessait. L'arc-en-ciel qui surplombait le lac annonça le retour du soleil et du ciel bleu. Jamais il n'oublierait ce qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là. Et qu'il avait pourtant si mal compris.

Ce soir était sa dernière chance de comprendre, de se faire comprendre. Tohma s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre sa respiration. Plié en deux au milieu d'une allée, il regretta de n'avoir pas écouté les conseils de sa femme qui lui disait de faire du jogging régulièrement. Il repartit en marchant et le vit de loin. Ryûichi était assis sur un banc, en face du lac. Le banc qui avait été mis à la place du vieux kiosque quand celui-ci était devenu trop dangereux. Petite forme recroquevillée coiffée de ses oreilles de lapin, l'ancien chanteur des Grasper semblait si calme, à présent. Tohma s'approcha du banc et le contourna.

« Ryû-chan ? »

L'interpellé leva des yeux bleus délavés d'expression. Il avait sans doute trop pleuré pour ressentir encore quelque chose. Ce regard plus que sa course happa les forces de Tohma et il s'assit à côté de son ami d'enfance.

« Bravo, tu as réussi, dit enfin Sakuma après de longues minutes de silence.

- Je peux en dire autant pour toi…, soupira Tohma en tournant la tête. Tu n'as pas froid ?

- Non, » répondit faiblement Ryûichi.

Le chanteur resserra son étreinte sur ses genoux. Il tremblait de froid. Tohma se leva pour retirer son manteau et le posa sur ses épaules.

« Tu ne sais toujours pas mentir, lui dit gentiment l'ancien claviériste.

- Mentir c'est pour les faibles, répliqua Ryûichi, son regard bleu traversé par un éclair de férocité.

- Oui, j'en sais quelque chose…, murmura sombrement Tohma.

- Ça m'est égal, tes états d'âme. »

Le ton neutre et froid de Ryûichi glaça Tohma. Il sentit le sol disparaître sous lui comme lors de leur dernière dispute au temple d'Hokkaido. Il avait réussi à surmonter ça une fois. La deuxième risquait d'être de trop…

« Je… Je voulais te demander pardon, commença Tohma avec une énorme boule dans la gorge. Mais c'est probablement inutile. Tu n'as aucune raison de me pardonner.

- J'ai oublié, » l'interrompit Sakuma.

Le cœur de Tohma rata un battement. Ses forces et sa volonté le quittaient petit à petit.

« Moi, je n'y arrive pas, dit-il faiblement, les mains crispées sur le banc comme si c'était son seul lien existant avec le monde réel. Je t'ai fait trop de mal pour pouvoir oublier.

- Je ne compte pas, dit Ryû sur un ton doux et presque gentil. Alors ne t'en fais pas. Moi aussi je fais des choses que je regrette, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire enfantin. L'autre jour, j'ai oublié Kuma-chan à la maison. Ça a été un enfer toute la journée et du coup, j'ai pas lâché K. »

Son rire clair brisa les dernières barrières de Tohma. La pluie de son cœur s'écoula lentement sur ses joues, telle une source intarissable.

« Comment tu fais ?, demanda Tohma en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Je crois que tous mes souvenirs n'ont jamais existé, expliqua Ryûichi. Que ce n'était que des rêves. Et quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis comme réveillé et ça me rassure. Les rêves, c'est pas la réalité, alors ça va. Et puis, j'ai fait plein de câlins et de gâteaux à Kuma-chan pour me faire pardonner, ajouta-t-il dans un large sourire, paravent lumineux à sa profonde tristesse. Mais il n'a pas pu tout manger tout seul alors je l'ai aidé.

- Mika et moi… on va se séparer, dit Tohma comme pour lui-même. Elle… Elle ne supporte plus que je joue un rôle. Toute ma vie j'ai fui ce que j'étais, sauf quand j'étais sur scène avec Noriko et toi... Sauf... avec toi. »

Sa voix se brisa et il eut du mal à continuer, le visage noyé de larmes amères.

« J'ai tout gâché… et je n'arrive plus à remonter la pente depuis. A chaque fois que je me réveille le matin, c'est le même cauchemar et j'attends avec impatience de me coucher pour y échapper. Mais... chaque matin, ça revient... jour après jour... depuis trois ans.

- Tu dois être triste de rester dans ta cage quand tous les autres volètent à l'air libre. »

Ses paroles douces et vibrantes de sincérité brisèrent le cœur de Tohma autant qu'elles le réconfortèrent. Il éclata en sanglots entre ses doigts tremblants. Peut-être que s'il se recroquevillait suffisamment, il pourrait disparaître de ce monde…

« Mon voisin a plein d'oiseaux, dit Ryûichi doucement, sans sembler se soucier de l'état de son ami. Quand j'ai bien travaillé, j'ai le droit d'y aller. Il y en a un qui a mis des semaines à sortir de sa cage alors qu'on avait ouvert la porte. Il avait raison. Dehors il fait froid, il peut être mangé par un chat, il peut se perdre et avoir faim. Mais… c'est tellement plus beau dehors. Il y a plein de fleurs et des grands arbres. Non ? »

Tohma se calma un peu et regarda son ami. Leur regard se mélangea un long instant, la douceur du regard bleu stoppant le flot de larmes des yeux vert pâle. Le chanteur esquissa un sourire doux, le premier vrai sourire de cette soirée.

« Ryû-chan…, dit faiblement Tohma qui sentait ses larmes revenir. J'ai… Je n'y arrive pas. Tu m'as tellement manqué ces trois dernières années que j'ai cru mourir chaque jour… et… quand je te vois… »

Sa voix se brisa à nouveau et il baissa les yeux, trop honteux pour pouvoir affronter le regard pur de son seul amour.

« Je suis trop égoïste et méchant pour te mériter, continua-t-il sombrement. Je ne mérite même plus ton amitié. Je ne mérite même pas ton sourire… Je ne mérite plus rien, ni de toi ni de personne… »

A travers ses larmes, il vit Ryûichi se lever. Le chanteur déposa le manteau sur ses épaules et se pencha sur lui pour lui murmurer :

« Un proverbe dit que l'oiseau en cage rêvera de nuages… Continue de rêver et envole-toi, Tohma-chan. Trouve ton nuage.

- Je l'ai déjà trouvé, murmura-t-il en levant son regard délavé par les larmes. Mais j'ai eu peur et je me suis enfermé à nouveau.

- Alors… Vole vers lui... Bonne nuit, Tohma-chan. »

Le cœur battant, Tohma regarda s'éloigner la frêle silhouette aux oreilles de lapin. Il crispa à nouveau ses mains sur le banc. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser leur histoire se terminer comme ça ! Il se leva d'un bond et attrapa Ryûichi par le poignet. Il l'attira à lui et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le chanteur se laissa faire, sans pour autant l'encourager. Tohma l'enlaça alors et glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres douces. Chacun retrouva la saveur de l'autre et s'y plongea comme dans un rêve. Pourtant, Ryû le repoussa doucement et baissa la tête.

« Je ne veux pas être malheureux, Tohma-chan, susurra-t-il.

- Alors, laisse-moi te rendre heureux, implora Tohma. Laisse-moi voler à tes côtés. Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi réaliser tes rêves, dit-il faiblement en prenant les mains du chanteur dans les siennes. Je… Je t'aime, Ryû-chan… Pas seulement quand tu es sur scène, mais tout le temps.

- Même en Kumagoro ?, demanda faiblement Sakuma, osant à peine croire à l'aveu de son ami.

- Surtout en Kumagoro, » confirma Tohma d'une voix plus assurée, un sourire éclairant son visage.

Un sourire équivalent ralluma les yeux de Ryûichi. Son petit rire brisa les derniers nuages gris qui flottaient encore dans leur cœur. Il se recolla contre le musicien et l'enlaça fortement.

« Réchauffe-moi, Tohma-chan, dit-il dans un souffle. Réchauffe mon petit cœur triste. »

L'ancien claviériste le serra contre son cœur et le berça, l'enveloppant dans son manteau pour le réchauffer. Il l'entraîna vers l'entrée du parc, en direction des locaux de la NG.

« Viens, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade.

- Mon petit cœur va mieux, l'informa Ryûichi, apaisé.

- Je suis content que ton cœur soit au chaud, » répliqua tendrement Tohma en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux bruns.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et montèrent dans un ascenseur. Tout le temps de la montée et jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans son bureau, Tohma garda Ryûichi serré contre lui, comme si en l'éloignant de quelques centimètres de lui il risquait de le perdre à nouveau. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de ne pas retourner à la fête et de rester seuls. A la place, Tohma montra à son ami ce qu'il avait accompli toutes ces années, grâce à lui… D'un geste large, il embrassa le mur de son bureau où étaient affichés toutes les récompenses et disques d'or des groupes phares de la NG Prod.

« C'est toi qui m'as motivé pour tout ça, expliqua Tohma.

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi…, insista-t-il avec un sourire doux. Je voulais tout arrêter après la dissolution des Nittle Grasper. Mais... on m'a rappelé que dans ce cas, si je quittais définitivement le monde de la musique, je n'aurais plus aucune chance de te croiser et cette seule idée m'a rendu malade. Alors..., soupira-t-il en regardant le mur, j'ai cherché une façon de te rendre fier de moi. Chacun des groupes sur ce mur me faisait penser à nous... A toi. C'était ma façon d'être heureux. C'est ce qui m'a permis de tenir.

- Tu ne joues plus ?, » s'étonna Ryû.

Ça aussi avait été un des drames de Seguchi Tohma, prodige du clavier, au départ de Ryûichi. Son cœur brisé n'arrivait plus à donner l'âme nécessaire pour jouer. Sans Ryû-chan, la magie était partie. Le chanteur s'approcha de son ami et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Elles étaient magiques, c'est dommage, soupira-t-il.

- Il suffit de rallumer la flamme, » proposa Tohma dans un sourire.

Ryûichi esquissa un sourire taquin et colla les mains fraîches de l'ancien claviériste sous son haut serré. Il les fit glisser de ses hanches à son dos, appréciant leur douceur comme le trouble dans le regard vert d'eau. Tohma ferma les paupières, submergé par une multitude de sensations. Ses mains coururent sur la chute de reins délicate du chanteur, puis sortirent du carcan de tissu pour atteindre la rondeur parfaite des fesses moulées dans le pantalon de cuir. Ce fut le soupir de bien-être de Ryûichi qui le tira de sa transe et il rouvrit les yeux. Fasciné par l'ardeur du regard bleu nuit, il captura les lèvres douces du chanteur dans un baiser passionné. Comme mues par une volonté propre, les mains de Tohma explorèrent ce corps qu'elles avaient appris à connaître et qu'elles redécouvraient avec bonheur. Sakuma recula doucement jusqu'au bureau, attirant son amant avec lui. L'ancien claviériste glissa ses mains sous ses fesses et le hissa sur le bureau, jouant au passage avec la petite queue touffue qui ornait le pantalon.

« Fais un vœu, ça porte bonheur, laissa échapper Ryû dans un souffle.

- N'importe quel vœu ?, demanda le musicien en se mordant la lèvre.

- N'importe lequel…, répliqua Sakuma, un incendie au fond des yeux.

- Alors… Ça serait d'avoir toujours ce feu en moi, dit enfin Tohma avec douceur.

- Quel feu ?, » s'étonna Ryûichi innocemment.

Son amant sourit et prit la main du chanteur pour la poser sur son cœur.

« Celui que tu allumes ici…, expliqua Tohma tendrement. Ici… et ailleurs, aussi.

- Tu me montres ?, » demanda Ryû-chan dans un sourire tout de candeur et de désir mêlés.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au président de la NG pour démarrer les 'hostilités'. Il glissa ses mains sous le haut moulant de son amant et le releva pour lui enlever. Il caressa voluptueusement du bout des doigts et du bout des lèvres la peau nacrée et douce de ses épaules, de son cou, de son torse… Sa langue captura et tortura délicieusement un de ses tétons durcis, faisant gémir Ryûichi qui se plaignit doucement d'être trop serré dans son pantalon. Amusé par son ingénuité, mais aussi très excité par cette remarque, l'ancien claviériste s'empressa de soulager le beau brun qui se cambrait sous ses caresses. Il défit son pantalon et se laissa glisser à ses pieds avec le vêtement, entraînant le boxer noir dans sa course. Ainsi agenouillé devant sa muse, Tohma sentit une émotion intense le secouer. Les yeux bleu nuit l'invitaient à continuer, à reprendre ses marques sur ce corps impatient de vibrer pour lui, rien que pour lui… Presque pieusement, il déposa une pluie de baisers tendres et doux à l'intérieur des cuisses de Ryû, remontant lentement vers l'aine. Puis, arrivé à l'entrejambe, il embrassa tout aussi tendrement le sexe tendu de désir.

« Viens, Tohma-chan… », miaula Ryû avec douceur, l'invitant à en faire plus.

Subjugué par l'émotion, Tohma laissa toutes ses appréhensions de côté et prit le sexe palpitant en bouche pour le sucer avec gourmandise. Il n'avait que très peu pratiqué ce genre d'exercice jusqu'ici – ses amants, en dehors de Ryûichi, il pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une seule main - et espérait bien s'en tirer. Mais vu les réactions positives de son amant, il semblait se débrouiller… Il relâcha un instant la virilité du chanteur pour s'humecter deux doigts puis reprit sa fellation. Ryûichi remarqua son petit manège et souleva ses jambes pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Il posa un pied sur une épaule de Tohma et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, attendant avec délice la suite de son doux supplice. Il se tendit imperceptiblement en sentant un doigt s'introduire en lui, mais la chaleur qui enflammait ses reins à cause de la langue du musicien eut tôt fait de faire taire la légère douleur de l'intrusion. Ses propres gémissements lui paraissaient étrangers tant il se concentrait sur la sensation délicieuse émanant du bas de son corps. Il supplia rapidement son amant d'introduire un deuxième doigt. Ce que Tohma fit, partant à la recherche du point G. Quand les halètements du chanteur devinrent une mélodie de soupirs de plaisir, il sut que son doigté légendaire méritait sa réputation. Même si ça n'était pas sur un clavier… Il continua ainsi jusqu'à s'intoxiquer des gémissements de son Ryû-chan, jusqu'à ce que submergé par le plaisir il se laissa emporter par un orgasme violent dans un cri mélodieux.

Haletant, il retomba sur le bureau. Tohma lapa scrupuleusement et amoureusement toute trace de l'orgasme de Ryûichi puis se redressa pour le regarder. Son sourire doux fit encore plus de bien au chanteur que cet échange charnel. Même si non seulement il avait adoré, mais qu'il en voulait plus ! Il se redressa sur les coudes et toisa l'ancien Grasper d'un regard chaud.

« On a progressé de partout, Seguchi-san ? »

Tohma sourit. Il savait que s'il l'appelait par son nom de famille, ça n'était plus pour marquer une distance entre eux. Mais plutôt pour lui rappeler leurs quelques jours de bonheur en Hokkaido. Pour lui rappeler leur premier baiser…

« Oui, j'ai fait des progrès dans beaucoup de domaines, ronronna-t-il en ouvrant son pantalon.

- Montre voir, » le chauffa un peu plus le chanteur.

Tohma se débarrassa de son pantalon et de ses sous-vêtements et redressa Ryûichi pour le coller à lui. Il l'embrassa avec une passion brûlante, faisant rapidement remonter la température entre leurs deux corps en ébullition et il sourit contre les lèvres de son amant en sentant contre son propre sexe celui de Ryû se durcir à nouveau.

« Déjà ?, ronronna-t-il, amusé. Mmmmmh, mon petit lapin est gourmand.

- Ouiii, il est très gourmand !, couina le concerné en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

- Accroche tes jambes, petit lapin…, » conseilla Tohma en glissant ses mains sous les genoux du chanteur pour remonter ses jambes.

Obéissant, Ryûichi enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du beau claviériste qui glissa ses mains sur son bassin pour l'attirer contre lui. Il le pénétra doucement, dans une seule lente et profonde poussée, lui arrachant un long gémissement de plaisir, légèrement teinté de douleur. Accrochés l'un à l'autre, les deux amants suspendirent tous leurs gestes jusqu'à leur souffle, immergés dans cette sensation merveilleuse de retrouvailles. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et se caressèrent, chacun se nourrissant du souffle de l'autre. Le premier à bouger fut Ryû qui caressa tendrement les cheveux blonds et sourit.

« C'est tout, Tohma-chan ?, se moqua-t-il avec tendresse.

- Tu m'intimides, joli lapin…, » s'excusa le musicien.

Il ne voulait absolument pas faire mal à son trésor. Quand il fut certain que Ryûichi était prêt, il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient lent et ciblé, cherchant la prostate sensible de son amant. Pas question de monter au paradis sans lui…

« Ryû-chan… mon… ange, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers déposés dans le cou et sur le visage du chanteur. Je… t'aime… Je t'aime… »

Ryûichi posa son front contre celui de Tohma, cheveux bruns et blonds se mêlant, et plongea son regard bleu nuit dans ses yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi, Tohma-chan, murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Et… tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Je ne te laisserai plus, promit Tohma en l'enlaçant plus fortement. Plus jamais… »

Il approfondit ses coups de rein, s'imprégnant de chacune des réactions de Ryûichi, se nourrissant de chacun de ses soupirs, de tous ses gémissements qui s'intensifiaient à mesure que le désir le consumait.

« Viens mon ange, » murmura-t-il quand il sentit Ryû au bord de l'extase.

N'y tenant plus, le chanteur jouit à nouveau, entraînant Tohma dans son orgasme. A bout de souffle, les deux anciens Grasper se reposèrent l'un sur l'autre, attendant que les vagues de plaisir s'estompent.

« Promets-moi une chose, Ryû-chan…, commença doucement Tohma quand ils eurent retrouvé une respiration normale.

- Quoi ?

- Ne laisse pas K me tuer quand il nous verra ensemble. »

Ryûichi se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du musicien et le regarda, une lueur d'incompréhension dans son regard bleu. Déjà, Tohma ne s'excusait pas pour ce qu'il venait de se passer, ni ne le rejetait. Mais qu'est-ce que K avait avoir là-dedans ?

« Il me hait depuis que je t'ai fait du mal, expliqua Tohma. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il comprenne de suite.

- Mais on va pas se montrer de suite ensemble de toute façon. »

Ryûichi descendit du bureau. Tohma le fixa étrangement, troublé par cette réaction. Il pensait que c'était une vraie relation qu'il voulait, pas juste une aventure.

« Pourquoi pas ?, demanda-t-il.

- Tu es encore marié, Tohma-chan, répondit gentiment Ryû. Et je ne veux pas faire de mal à Mika-chan. Elle ne doit pas l'apprendre comme ça.

- Elle le sait depuis longtemps, répliqua Tohma avec une petite moue. Elle l'a toujours su, peut-être même avant moi.

- Pour… moi ?, s'étonna le chanteur.

- Pour nous.

- Mmh. On devrait lui en parler quand même, » conclut Ryûichi.

Tohma sourit et l'attira contre lui. Il lui embrassa les cheveux et soupira.

« De toute façon, je ne parlais pas pour ce soir. Je ne te laisse pas encore repartir, lapin coquin.

- Rhoo ! On va dormir ici ?

- Tu veux vraiment dormir ?, » ronronna Tohma.

Le facétieux chanteur rougit joliment et laissa échapper un petit rire. Tohma le souleva et passa un bras sous ses fesses pour le porter.

« On va oùùùùùùù !!!???, » s'exclama Ryû en battant des pieds, tout excité.

Comme s'il n'était pas plus lourd que son Kumagoro, Tohma le porta jusqu'à la pièce voisine, un joli salon privé, et le déposa sur le grand canapé en cuir très confortable. Il l'allongea et grimpa au-dessus de lui, le faisant rire de plus belle.

« Voila où on va…, répondit enfin Tohma en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Tohma-chaaaan…, minauda Ryû. J'ai envie de…

- De quoi ?, demanda-t-il, suspendu à ses lèvres.

- J'ai envie de recommencer. Avec vous. »

Sur le coup, Tohma resta interdit. Mais de quoi parlait Ryûichi ?

« _Vous_ ?, s'étonna le musicien.

- Le concert… ça m'a rappelé nous trois.»

Une nouvelle émotion terrassa Tohma. En tant que président de NG, il avait vu défiler nombre de talents. Pourtant, personne n'avait jamais égalé le chanteur surdoué Ryûichi Sakuma et encore moins son groupe, les Nittle Grasper. Sans oser y croire, il demanda quand même, les yeux brillants et balbutiant :

« Tu… Tu veux dire que…

- La magie est encore là…, déclara Ryûichi dans un sourire, en caressant une des mains de Tohma.

- Ma magie vient de toi, Ryû-chan. Je serai honoré de jouer à nouveau à tes côtés. »

Le chanteur sourit et l'embrassa doucement, scellant par leurs lèvres cette promesse.

Après trois ans d'exil, leurs cœurs se retrouvèrent enfin. Après trois ans d'absence, les Nittle Grasper allaient renaître de leurs cendres. Pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs fans, mais surtout grâce à la flamme brûlante qui unissait un chanteur de génie et un de ses musiciens.

Au dehors, la pluie recommença à tomber, laissant des traînées lumineuses sur les baies vitrées du petit salon où Ryûichi et Tohma se retrouvaient, encore. Mais peu leur importait. L'arc-en-ciel qui unissait leurs deux cœurs chassait tous nuages gris.

Ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre il y a bien longtemps, juste parce que le ciel était passé du gris au bleu.

Désormais, pour eux le ciel serait toujours bleu.

* * *

**FIN**

Voila !! On espère que vous avez aimé. A bientôt pour d'autres fics sur Gravitation, na no da !!

Biz de Stellar et Kris


End file.
